No permitire que te combiertas en una estrella
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: por eso ya no lo había visto en aquel tren… algo dentro de mi parece romperse. Solo puedo mirarlo impactada. Él murio... ¿y tu que harias si tuvieras que ayudar la persona que te gusta a encontrar el descanso eterno? BY Kharenia con nuevo nick XD SasuSaku


**"NO PERMITIRE QUE TE COMBIERTAS EN UNA ESTRELLA"**

**(Ohoshisama ni sasemasen)**

**Categoría**_:____K+_

**Capitulo(s)****:**_ único_

**Anime**_: Naruto_

**Personajes: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Genero**_:____Romance_

**Nota**_**: **__Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi-sama, excepto Sakura, que es de Sasuke XD__** y kiba que es mió ¬¬ y neji de mi nee-chan!! Ok Masashi debe de renunciar a los derechos de autor y regalarlos a la humanidad… Basada en la historia original de Yuu Watase "Ohoshisama ni sasemasen"**_

**Resumen:**__Al girar su cabeza hacia mi puedo verlo, claramente es… oh dios mió… por eso ya no lo había visto en aquel tren… algo dentro de mi parece romperse, mi pecho se contrae. Solo puedo mirarlo impactada. El... murió. Su rostro se ve calmado y triste a la vez...-Lo siento... - _Porque?_- Pero... tengo que irme también...- _no..._-¡¡ESPERA!!_ Uchiha-San... ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE COMBERTIRSE EN UNA ESTRELLA!!!!_

_**CAPITULO ÚNICO**_

¿Alguna vez han pensado que sería tener el don de poder ver a los espíritus? Ya saben, la gente que muere y no logra pasar al otro mundo. Pues saben una cosa, yo puedo hacerlo, desde que recuerdo eh podido hablar con ellos, mi abuelo dice que es un don de familia. Realmente lo odio, conforme voy creciendo me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, esto puede tornarse mal, ya no es genial como pensaba antes, ahora es fastidioso.

Como de costumbre, subo al tren que me lleva a la preparatoria.

-hey sakura-chan- me llamo Naruto, mi mejor amigo, cabe destacar que el murió hace siete años en un accidente automovilístico, tenia 17 años cuando sucedió...

-Naruto, no grites…-

-¿Por que? Solo tú puedes oírme-

-Pero… ash… ¿Aun no sabes cual es la razón por la que aun estas aquí?-

-Nop…- Llevando siete años de fallecido, Naruto no a encontrado aun el descanso eterno, según tengo entendido es porque tienen asuntos pendientes.

Suspiro sonoramente, aunque la verdad me harto a veces de el, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que algún día se valla… después de todo es mi único amigo.

-Hey mira eso- me dice Naruto señalándome la puerta del tren.

Era el… aquel chico de piel blanca, cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, su rostro apacible… su sonrisa no muy pronunciada… la verdad no se su nombre, ni donde estudia, en realidad no se absolutamente nada de el, pero cada que lo veo no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere… no puedo evitar que la sangré fluya más y más rápido por mis venas, no puedo evitar quererle…

Como es usual, se sienta en el mismo lugar de siempre, al llegar a la tercera parada se levanta y con una linda sonrisa le da su asiento a una mujer de edad avanzada.

La cuarta parada, la aprovecha para sujetar sus agujetas.

La sexta es donde yo me tengo que bajar de aquel tren. Y todos los días de clase, es igual…

-Sakura-chan… no se por que te complicas tanto al existencia ¿Sabes?- empezó de nuevo Naruto… como siempre- Es cuestión de ir preguntarle su nombre y…

-Naruto…- le interrumpí- Ya llegamos a la preparatoria, así que me tengo que ir…

-Bueno… te esperare mañana a la misma hora…

-Claro…-

Todos los día igual el me acompañaba, deseaba con toda mi alma que Naruto… estuviese vivo, ya que el era el único que me comprendía, mi único amigo.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Otro día, de nuevo me dirijo a la parada del tren que me lleva a la preparatoria, llegamos a la segunda parada… Estoy ansiosa de verle de nuevo… de solo imaginar cuando cruce esa puerta con su elegancia y belleza, me derrite el alma de solo pensarlo. Pero… el tren a cerrado sus puertas, y seguido su rumbo… Y Naruto… ni siquiera apareció hoy.

Y raramente así fue como concluyo el mes de Noviembre, diciembre, enero, hasta llegar de nuevo a los últimos días de octubre… sin Naruto sin aquel chico… sola, con un montón de fantasmas con problemas de comprensión.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-Sakura…- me llama mi tío Hatake Kakashi.-Por favor ayúdame en esto, no te lo pido como tío, te lo pido como director que soy de esta escuela.

-pero…-_"una escuela solo para chicos"_

-Mira, solo te pido que les ayudes a ir a donde pertenecen. Los chicos se quejan de que ha habido apariciones de aquellos tres estudiante fallecidos. Ayúdame por favor. Se que puedes hacerlos que se retiren.

-Vale, tío, te ayudare.

Al fin de cuentas nunca he podido congelarme el corazón y hacer caso omiso a los espíritus.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

El dijo, que en el gimnasio es donde se han presentado más apariciones… mmmm… entro sigilosamente, en verdad es grande y oscuro. –Hola…- Llamo a quien sea que este ahí.- ¿Hay alguien?-

Entro sin pensar de nuevo, y miro a todos lados. Pero no veo nada, algo me incito a mirar hacia arriba y vi a un chico… ¡flotando!

-Oye… ¿quien eres?- le pregunto, puedo ver que trae puesto el uniforme escolar, sus manos están dentro de sus traslucidos bolsillos del pantalón. Su cabello es negro y puntiagudo hacia atrás me recuerda a…-

-¿hump?- Al girar su cabeza hacia mi puedo verlo, claramente es… oh dios mió… por eso ya no lo había visto en aquel tren… No lo puedo creer, un montón de lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos verdes… no puedo creerlo, es que, es imposible… algo dentro de mi parece romperse, mi pecho se contrae. Solo puedo mirarlo impactada. El... murió.

-¿Es que puedes verme?…-me pregunta en voz apacible, serena.

-Yo…- no puedo hablar es que me siento tan…

-Sakura-chan- Me llaman por detrás, volteo y es…

-¡Naruto!- Ahora no aguanto la dicha, es algo misteriosamente confuso, estoy feliz de ver a Naruto de nuevo, pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- le pregunto con nuevas lagrimas amenazando por salir.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente ¿lo olvidas?- me dice con una sonrisa

-Lo se pero…

-¿Quién es ella?- escucho un voz que pregunta desde arriba- ¿tu sabes quien es?- pregunta dirigiéndose a aquel guapo pelinegro

-No…- responde aquel chico

-Su nombre es Sakura- le contesta Naruto- Creo que viene a mostrarnos el camino a la paz y descanso eterno.

-En verdad- me pregunta un castaño que ha bajado momentos antes.- mi nombre es Inuzuka kiba, un placer, te daría la mano, pero… jaja como podrás ver estoy muerto.

Una gota de sudor resbala por mi cabeza como estilo anime.

Aquel chico del tren observa todo desde arriba, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, se giro para ver que hay tras de mi. No debí hacerlo. Pues vi a un chico verdaderamente espantoso, su cara ensangrentada y su cuerpo desgarrado, no puedo evitar soltar un grito, a lo que aquel ser ríe a carcajadas acompañado de kiba y Naruto.

-Sakura-chan el es Sai...- le presenta Naruto mientras aquel espantoso ser vuelve a su formal "original" convirtiéndose en un chico bastante guapo en realidad. Yo sin preverlo me sonrojo.

-Ho...hola...- Le saludo

-Hola! ¿Quien eres?-

-Soy... Sakura Haruno y vengo porque tal parece que ustedes están causando problemas en este lugar.

-Bah... son unos chillones...- dice kiba mientras va con aquel pelinegro.

-Entonces esta aquí por nosotros, chica bonita...-me pregunta el chico antes aparecido, Sai

-S...si- le contesto. Veo que el chico del tren y Kiba también bajan al escucharme...y Naruto... se fue...-Yo vengo a realizar como un... exorcismo

-Bueno... Tenemos que hacer una reunión como miembros del consejo estudiantil, no señor presidente escolar- Dice Kiba dirigiéndose a Sai.

-¡Es algo tan repentino! ¿No creen?- expresa Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel chico solo los observa

-pero... ¡SI LOS TRES ESTAN MUERTOS!- _¿como que van a realizar una reunión?_

-Si... lo sabemos-contestan los últimos dos.

-El vicepresidente uchiha callo desde arriba- dice Sai señalando al techo.

-Y luego callo el presidente Sai-kun... Yo fui directo tras el. Y Bang! Magníficamente aplastados y muertos!- señala kiba con una poce de ganador.

_"Waaa su nombre es Uchiha!! Que más que el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil!! ¡Y se tuvo que morir! Que clase de castigo es este!!! Tener que exorcizar al chico por el cual eh llegado a sentir algo!_

-ok... las actividades para hoy son... "Nosotros yendo al cielo"_-_Redacta Sai

-¡Yo! ¡Señor presidente Sai!-Grita kiba agitando su mano para ser tomado en cuenta (N/A: Que bonito!!!)

-Si, Secretario Inuzuka-

-Bien. ¡Señor! ¿¡No se supone que nosotros aun estamos aquí por nuestros asuntos pendientes!?

-¡Exacto, Kiba-kun! Y por supuesto, sabemos a que se refiere eso...

¿Eh?

-Chicas claro esta!- dice el presidente estudiantil y con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Chicas?- _¡Fantasmas pervertidos!_

-Sinceramente teníamos muchas ganas de eso... así es, el consejo estudiantil ofrece un festival cultural la ultima noche... El colegio de chicas vecino estaría invitado. Consigamos novias, y así terminemos con esta aburrida vida de colegio de chicos. Ese era el plan...-

-Ese hubiese sido un perfecto plan!!, pero a mitad de los preparativos accidentalmente terminamos con nuestras propias vidas.- dramatizo Kiba.

-En pocas palabras, chica bonita...- dijo tomándome de las manos y con estrellas en sus ojos- deseo una cita

-Bien... ese tipo de cosas quieren los chicos del colegio- Anuncio Sasuke que se encontraba a lado de mí.

-Es igual... para ti?

-Nah... No me interesa mucho eso en realidad.... Ya que, yo no tengo deseos ni remordimientos.

Un rato después en la calle---

-Sabes... me siento nervioso, nunca eh tenido una cita con alguna chica... yo... ¿puedo tomar tu mano? bonita...

-Yo...- Sai acerco su mano a mi, pero... no es posible.... esta atravesó al mía.

-Ah... ya se, vamos al cine a ver una pelicula de amor, Sai-kun!!!

-...-

Ya en el cine... no pude evitar notar como Sai-kun miraba incesantemente a una pareja que estaba a lado de nosotros.

_"Me pregunto porque murió Uchiha-san"_

Sai intenta rodearme con su brazo pero...

-¡¡¡No es justo, ni uno de los dos puede besar al otro!!!- llora Sai

-¡¿Planeabas besarme?!

-Pero presidente... si entra en un cuerpo ¿No será que puede tocar después?-Al voltear puedo ver a Uchiha san colgando de cabeza a mi lado.

-Oh, es verdad.

-Uchiha-san no tenias que decirle!!

-Bien... espera Sakura-chan!!- Me dice Sai antes de adentrarse al cuerpo del chico que estaba a su lado. Miro fijamente a la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por aquel joven y sin más la beso... _su deseo... _

-No puedo creer que hayas besado a aquella chica- le dije a Sai ya fuera del cine.

-Ni que me la hubiese llevado a un hotel...

-Ahh.... Uchiha-san ¿Por que nos ah seguido en la cita?

-Hump... me preocupaba por que no cumplieras las necesidades de Sai-kun

-¿¡DE que hablas Sasuke, porque mejor no nos dejas en paz y despiertas!?

-¿Que?...- me extraño por las palabras de Sai pero...

-hum...- Sasuke... el solo baja su mirada y se va algún lugar.

-Sakura-chan, me encanto esta cita... gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi ultimo deseo... ahora puede ir en paz....

_...se cumplió_

Y así desapareció....

Bien... entonces el siguiente es Inuzuka-san...

-oye... - le llame a Uchiha-san, el me miro- Enserio, ¿no tienes ningún sueño? Podría ayudarte a cumplirlo-

-De hecho... tengo deseos... pero tu ya cumpliste uno... mi sueño, es que Inuzuka-kun y Sai-san puedan ir sin peligro alguno al cielo... ya que por mi causa... ellos murieron...

_-Ey Uchiha-kun... no deberías estirar tanto la mano es peligroso-me decía sai arriba de la escalera que estaba a lado de la otra donde yo estaba_

_-No te preocupes... esta bien- le respondí. En un movimiento en falso, mi pie resbalo de la escalera, no pude sostenerme y caí pude ver la cara de Sai y Kiba gritando mi nombre..._

-y después todo fue negro... Por mi causa ellos murieron.... así que cuando ellos puedan marcharse sin peligro alguno... yo también me iré

Las palabras de Sasuke-kun son tan tristes y bellas, no puedo evitar llorar mis ojos se hacen más grandes y lloro... (Tipo chibi, vean la imagen en mi perfil esa es la imagen de esta escena xD) el me mira entre extrañado.

-Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que tus deseos sean cumplidos...

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-Bien, a donde te gustaría ir para nuestra cita?-le pregunto con una sonrisa a Kiba-kun, quiero que Uchiha-san note que hago todo lo mi esfuerzo posible por cumplir sus últimos deseos.

-De que hablas?- me dice extrañado el moreno.-De hecho yo... nunca eh tocado el cuerpo de una chica así que, bueno tu eres una chica y...

-¿Que intentas... decir?-lo miro extrañada ¿A que se refiere?

-Tú sabes... además, ¿Quieres ayudarme a descansar en paz, no es así...?

Ah... Pero... Trago saliva... esto es por cumplir los sueños de Uchiha-kun así que dejo que kiba entre en mi cuerpo... aunque su alma este dentro mió... se perfectamente que pasa a mi alrededor...

-Wooo... con que este es el cuerpo de una chica... -dice emocionado kiba dentro de mi cuerpo, pero que RAYOS! Esta tocando...

-Oh... que senos tan bien proporcionados....- _No puede ser estoy tocando mi cuerpo frente a Uchiha-san.... O///O p-pero es parte de su deseo y no debo defraudarle_ - Apuesto que las piernas también son unas preciosuras. -Waaa me quiere levantar la falda!! Esto esta fuera de control!! Realmente no quiero seguir esto!!!

Pero, Uchiha-san ha sacado de un golpe a Kiba-kun de mi cuerpo, nos mira ¿furioso? mientras se dirige hacia Inuzuka-kun

-¡Oye Uchiha! ¿¡Que pretendes!?

-Oye.. Ella esta ayudándonos y tu te comportas como un total pervertido...-

-Lo siento Uchiha-Sempai! creo que me deje llevar...

-Y tu...- se dirige hacia mi- Ya se que es tu trabajo pero tampoco te pases. -Ah!! Ahora que pensara de mi ToT

-Lo siento Sakura-chan! Eh ido demasiado lejos... jejeje- bueno... al menos lo siente... -Pero que tal Un besito!!- ¿¡NANI!?

-Si lo hacemos... te aseguro que podré descansar en paz...- me dice kiba con una sonrisa. -Bueno... pues no es como si en verdad me tocara... digo... es para que pueda descansar en paz... y así ayudaría a Uchiha-san...

-Es-ta b-bien...- Le digo, El comienza a acercarse a mi rostro mientras cierra sus ojos... no puedo evitar sonrojarme, más porque "besare" a un chico frente a la persona que me gusta... - Sumimasen!! ¡No puedo besar a otra persona que no sea Uchiha-san!!...- O///O ughh... lo dije... y Uchiha-kun...

-Eh...- Waaa!!! Esta sorprendido y como no!! Prácticamente me he confesado!!!

-Uchiha?...- kiba se nota algo descepsionado pero... sonríe?-Umhh... Bueno, Esta bien!, con esto igual descansare en paz!- _A que se refiere?... _-Uchiha-Sempai!, espero esto cambien un poco tu manera de pensar... Digo... Ahora debes permanecer con la persona que se a enamorado de ti ¿no es cierto?- _su manera de pensar?_ - Ya no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien... debes... vivir por nosotros también.

_Acaso kiba-kun dijo ¿Vivir? eso quiere decir... eh! KIba kun se fue!... Uchiha-san también... pero solo vi el alma de Kiba-kun-_ ¡Uchiha-san! ¡Uchiha-San!- mmmm... no esta.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Estoy en casa... el teléfono suena... es mi tío Kakashi!

-eh?... como que...¿¡UCHIHA-SAN ESTA VIVO!?

-Aha... Uchiha Sasuke... Fue el único que sobrevivió a la caída en accidente del festival escolar.-me dice desde la otra línea- Pero... tal parece que el ultimo mes a estado en cuidados especializados, y aun permanece en coma. Su cuerpo parece debilitarse cada vez más... todo parece ser cuestión de tiempo... ¿Entonces su alma anda con los fantasmas?

_Pero... entonces eh visto su alma viviente?... pero el dijo_

_"por mi causa... ellos murieron..."_

_"Así que cuando ellos puedan marcharse sin peligro alguno... yo también me iré" _

_No puede ser..._

Entro corriendo al gimnasio, donde encontré a Uchiha-san flotando

-UCHIHA-SAN!!!!!!!!- Gracias dios... aun sigue aquí-

-Sakura...

-Uchiha-san... NO DEBERIAS CULPARTE POR SUS MUERTES. AL FIN Y AL CABO, ¿NO FUE QUE ELLOS DIERON TODO PARA SALVARTE? ¿NO ESTABAN PREOCUPANDOSE POR TI? DICIENDOTE SIMPRE "¡VIVE!"

El no me mira... sigue flotando ahí arriba mirando la nada - Ellos... no me culpan de sus muertes... ya que, duele más saber que soy el único vivo.- _baja su mirada... ¡¿Que le ocurre?!_- de igual manera... mi cuerpo ya esta llegando a su limite, y mientras estoy vivo, no deseo nada.

-¡Me estas mintiendo! SI NO QUISIERAS NADA, ENTONCES NO ESTARIAS AQUI!

-Y a ti que más te da... al fin y al cabo... se trata de la vida de un desconocido-

-no comprendes... ¡YO TE QUIERO! DESDE QUE TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL TREN...- no puedo reprimir mis lágrimas que comienzan a salir sin mi permiso- POR FAVOR... VIVE!!! Y VENTE CONMIGO!!!- _Esperen... waaa que acabo de decir x///x_- o... LO QUE SEA QUE DECEES!

El mira a su al redor y baja... -En el ultimo evento...- eh?-... El presidente dijo que haría mi idea, nuestro primer evento como miembros del consejo estudiantil... aun estábamos en la mitad...

_"Hey, hay que transformar este aburrido gimnasio en otro mundo, al menos por una noche"_

Mmmm... Hay algo dibujado en las paredes? Podría ser pintura usada en luz negra?...

El festival escolar en el cual, trabajamos juntos, pero ellos no lo alcanzaron a ver al final...

Aquellos dos... hubiesen podido acabarlo?...

-Si se trata de eso! Entonces... Hagámoslo!-El me mira extrañado...- Te dejare acabarlo!! Entra en mi cuerpo!! Dejare que lo uses! A cambio... quiero que vengas con tu cuerpo y lo veas por ti mismo!

-Sakura...

-¡¡Estamos totalmente de acuerdo!!

-¡¡Aun siguen aquí!!-Sasuke esta tan sorprendido como yo, aunque se ve algo molesto...- Por que demonios no han ido al cielo!!

-Veras...- empezó Sai...- No podíamos pasar descansar en paz con toda esta tensión Romántica que sucede!

No se equivoca...

-Pero más que eso... nuestros remordimientos eran por ti

-Creíamos que al ir al cielo, tomarías el control de la situación y te recuperarías, pero ya vemos que no...- termino Kiba.

-Y en vista de este suceso, no queda más que hacer que permitirte terminar el gimnasio, eh... igual también teníamos ese remordimiento.

-Pero creo que si los tres poseemos el cuerpo de sakura-chan quedara toda chupada ¡Cuatro veces!

-Hablan en serio?

-Sep, por el poder de los cuatro!

-no digas "por el poder de los cuatro"...

-Entonces!, Uchiha Entra primero!!!

Ehh... waaa no puedo evitar sonrojarme!!! - Lo tengo...- dice Uchiha-san para lentamente entrar a mi cuerpo

_"Sakura... Tomo prestado tu cuerpo"_

Comenzamos a pintar en gimnasio... Puedo sentir a Uchiha-san en mi cuerpo... _pero yo.... deseo sentir tu cuerpo de carne y hueso... Estoy casi segura que tus manos y tus labios son totalmente calidos... Por lo tanto... vive... Sasuke._

**Beep----Beep----Beep**

-Terminamos!!!

-Esto es genial!! Cuando de la señal Apagan las luces!- ordena el presidente

-Mira esto Sakura...- Susurra emocionado el vicepresidente... Uchiha-san

-VAMOS!!

¿¡...ESPACIO!? Wooow.... Al apagar las luces... es como si nos trasladáramos al espacio exterior... miles de estrellas, constelaciones... planeta... es como si fuese algo... MAGICO...

-Lo hicimos... - sonríe Uchiha-san

-si...-

-Es genial!!!- grita emocionado Kiba

-Uchiha... Es tu trabajo... lo que quiere decir, que debemos irnos ya...- dice Sai con una sonrisa... pero...

-Ahora...¡Seremos una de esas esa estrellas!- dice emocionado Kiba señalando así todos lados... ya que todo esta cubierto de ellas...

-O algo parecido...- dice de nuevo Sai- Sakura-chan... Muchísimas gracias!

Inuzuka-san...Sai-San... No puedo evitarlo, de nuevo mis ojos se cristalizan...

-Ahora se Irán de verdad?

-Claro, pero tu te debes de quedar aquí!

-Exacto! ¿¡No te daría remordimiento hacer llorar a Sakura-chan!?

-Bueno... nos vamos!

-Hasta la vista!!! A los dos!

-Adiós!!

Una débil sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro y no puedo contener mis lágrimas...

Ah... siento como Uchiha-san se para tras de mi

**Beep---Beep---Beep**

- Gracias... Sakura.

**Beep--- Beep---**

El se acerca a mi nuestros rostros están a tan escasa distancia! veo como cierra sus ojos y yo hago lo mismo...

Pero...

**Be-------------------------------------**

!!Eh...

Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidos...

Uchiha-san me sonríe... tristemente? porque?... su rostro se ve calmado y triste a la vez...

-Lo siento... - _Porque?_- Pero... tengo que irme también...- _no..._

-¡¡ESPERA!!

Grito y corro tras él... pero es inútil... agacha su cabeza cerrando los ojos y ante los míos... _desaparese entre las estrellas del gimnasio..._

_Lagrimas caen con rabia de mis ojos... es que no puede ser...- no puede... ser... Uchiha-san.... NOOO--!!!!_

_Uchiha-San... ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE COMBERTIRSE EN UNA ESTRELLA!!!!_

_Corro con todas mis fuerzas al hospital donde mi tío dijo que estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke... Entro a la habitación y veo como su cuerpo esta cubierto con una manta, hasta tapar su cabeza...No.... No es cierto... No puede ser..._

_Ahí hay una mujer, debe ser su madre...- Y tu quien eres?- me pregunto llena de dolor... y con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos... entonces... es verdad..._

_-Uchiha....San..._

_-...Eres tan cruel...- Me dejo caer a lado de la cama y vuelvo a llorar como nunca... tanto dolor no cabe en mi... aprieto mis puños mientras siento como yo muero también lentamente...- tu... ¡Me... ME lo prometiste!-Empiezo a golpear el colchón como si fuese el culpable... pero es que no puedo... el... prometió...- ¡DIJISTE QUE CUANDO TERMINARAMOS DE PINTAR IRIAS A VERLO CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS!!!- lloro... lloro mucho... el dolor es tan grande... porque?_

_-Eres... tan cruel...-Y no puedo más... dejo caer mi cabeza en la cama y lloro sonoramente en su lecho... MI pecho se contrae, mi estomago se encoge... mis ojos parecen una fuente rota de lagrimas... toda yo... me siento muerta..._

-Pero... ¡Iré a verlo!

_Levanto mi rostro confundida. Y miro como debajo de la sabana se asoma la cabeza de Sasuke, su rostro se ve feliz y me sonríe... tan... tan... lleno de vida!! No comprendo..._

_-_Tal parece... que mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos... pero esos dos me llamaron... y como veras... aun tengo algo que desear...

Mis ojos de nuevo parecen querer soltar lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad, de sorpresa...Él esta vivo...

-Sobre tu proposición de amor... creo que aun no te he contestado...

No puede ser... lo recuerda... veo como alarga su manos hasta mi rostro, como lo imagine estaba tan calidad... y fue acercándose lentamente hacia mi, cerré los ojos al notar que el también lo hacia...

-Mi respuesta a tu proposición... es "SI"...- y me besa... una ultima lagrima resbala por mi mejilla cayendo sobre su mano...

-EY!...

Alguien grita desde la puerta, pero no son los padres de... Sasuke-kun... entonces?...

-SAKURA-CHAN!

Nos separamos lentamente y ambos giramos nuestros rostros hacia aquella persona... y lo vi... a un hombre alto, muy apuesto, ojos azules, cabello rubio, y una hermosa sonrisa...

-Naruto...kun?- no puedo creerlo... es él...

Sasuke. Aprieta mi mano suavemente y me sonríe... mientras afloja el apretón... y yo...

Corro hacia Naruto y me lanzo a sus brazos los cuales me esperaban abiertos...

-Naruto-kun!!!-

-Sakura... chan... muchísimas gracias... Recuerdas que no sabíamos el motivo por el cual no podía irme de este mundo...

Me separo de el un poco para mirar su rostro obviamente es siete años mayor a como lo recuerdo... - estabas en coma también? y... no los sabias?

El negó con su cabeza...- Pero... espera aquí...- veo como se va corriendo y regresa abrazando a una chica por los hombros y ella traen a una niña de aproximadamente seis años con ellos...- Yo debía volver... por mi familia... Hinata-chan espera una bebe... mira!!- me dice emocionado mientras alza a una hermosa niña rubia ante mi y ella sonrojada me sonríe.

Naruto baja a la niña y mira hacia dentro...

-Sasuke!!! Estas vivo!!!...- grita sonriendo al ver a Sasuke en la cama siendo inspeccionado por su madre, la cual aun lloraba. Y su padre solo lo miraba con una mano sobre su hombro...

-Sakura-chan!!- parece que Naruto reacciono...- Es Sasuke!! EL CHICO DEL TREN!!! ES EL!!! EL QUE TANTO TE GUSTA!!! ESTA VIVO!!

-Lo se...

Nuevamente me acerco a él y sus padres parecen comprender pues se alejan lentamente de él... me agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro...

Y sin decir más. El me abraza por la cintura, me atrae hacia su cuerpo... y me besa... yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y también le correspondo... miles de sensaciones florecen en mi... y los sentido que hace poco sentí muertos... se sienten renacer...No creo volver a quejarme de mi "don familiar" por... ahora me siento el ser más afortunado en el mundo...

_**"La primera vez que toque sus labios... estaban muy calientes..."**_

_**"No permitiré que te conviertas en una estrella..."**_

_**"Todavía no..."**_

**FIN...**

En algún lugar del paraíso

-Valla... Este tipo nos dio muchos problemas para el verdadero final no?

-Ey! no... Este río es gigantesco!! Podremos pasarlo nadando? Sai!

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·FIN·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

**N/A:** Hola!! jejeje psss. Aquí otro one-shot... de Sasuke y Sakura... Esta historia, cuando la lei, la verdad me enamore de ella... y al leerla me imagina a Sasuke y Sakura como Chima-chan y Tsukasa-kun!

Y me dije a mi misma... mi misma! deberíamos adaptarlo a Esta pareja!!! Y estuve de acuerdo conmigo XD aunque en realidad si le cambien un montón de cosas, y le metí de mi (creo yo) innecesaria cosecha XD jajaja pero es que quería meter a Naruto XD se me hacia muy feo dejarlo fuera de la historia ya que... el anime lleva su nombre XD kukukuku y pues see deje muchas cosas como deberían ser... en fin... me deje llevar por la historia

Y pues aquí esta... espero les guste... y me dejen un review!!

Y si tienen oportunidad de leer este manga, cien por ciento recomendado!! Ya tengo en mente la adaptación de otro manga! En el cual los personajes son casi idénticos (respecto a la personalidad) de Sasu y Saku! XD ustedes espérenlo...

Por cierto!!! Jejeje no se si me recuerden... soy Kharenia!! Pero cambie mi nick!! See... es que en mi familia tienen acceso a esta pagina... y no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si me descubren mi lado de escritora XD jajaja en fin, no cambio mucho XD jajaja

En fin! los dejo, y espero volverls a ver en otra de mis historias

Chaop!!


End file.
